The Spaces Between Your Fingers
by Ninnerx3
Summary: Eclare . My first story , so play nice :  Read and review ?
1. Chapter 1

"I know I'm not exactly an expert on relationships Al , considering I've only really ever had one , and it didn't end well at all ... but something's wrong . " I stated . The park bench was cold underneath me . I shouldn't have worn my skirt today .

"Well I'm not an expert either !" Alli exclaimed with a giggle . "But I think you should try talking to him . Eli may be mysterious and a little stand-offish . But I doubt he's trying to mess with you . Maybe he's just nervous ."

"Maybe I'm just over reacting . Maybe he's just been busy and couldn't text all weekend . Ugh ! See the way I'm turning into one of _those_ girls ? See what he does to me ?" I sighed . "It was just a kiss . It probably meant nothing to him . People kiss all the time . It doesn't always mean a relationship is going to happen between them ... right ?"

"Well... I guess ." Alli said uncertainly . I could see the pity in her eyes . If there was one thing I hated more then boys who send mixed signals , it's when people pity me . I stood up and forced a smile .

"Its almost 8 . We should get to school ." I said . Rolling my eyes , I remembered I had Honors English first period . _Wonderful ._ I thought to myself . Not only would I be forced to sit next to him for an hour , but I forgot to do the homework . Miss Dawes will be shocked . "Maybe I can convince Eli to skip with me again . Then I could do the work and get a chance to talk to him ." I mumbled to myself as I walked across the school parking lot with Alli by my side .

I heard a familiar chuckle and looked up to see Eli sitting with Adam at one of the picnic tables . Even in those god awful acid washed jeans he was so fond of , he looked like a god .

I slowed my pace a little . I needed a couple seconds to think of what to say to him . Alli turned around when she noticed I had stopped for a couple seconds . "Aren't you coming ? You just seemed like you were eager to get to school..." She said , searching my face as if it would give her a clue to what was wrong .

"Uh , yeah . I think I left my science book on the bench . I'm just going to run back and get it . I'll see you at lunch ?"

"Sure thing ." She said as she turned and walked to the front doors of the school .

I started towards the picnic table where he sat . Adam saw me and waved . "Hey Clare ! Wanna see my new comic ? I just got it this weekend !"

"Of course!" I replied with a chuckle . I snuck a glance at Eli . He was looking down at his phone .

_So it wasn't broken... _

"I never got to finish my essay this weekend for Miss Dawes' class . Want to leave for first period and help me work on it ?" I said with a hopeful smile .

"Not today." He mumbled as he gathered his books and walked up the front steps . My face dropped . Something _was_ wrong .

"Well then ... Any idea what his problem is ?" I sneered turning back towards Adam , who's eyes were glued to his comic .

"No clue . " I sighed . _Well , I might as well go to class . No point in skipping if he wasn't _.


	2. Chapter 2

So for my last chapter , it was in Clare's POV . This chapter I think I'm going to use Eli's POV , mostly because I had no idea what to write about . Ideas ?

Eli's POV

I hadn't planned on blowing her off . Infact , I wasn't even sure what I planned to do at all . But I knew I had hurt her by saying no . She sat behind me that whole hour , and didn't say a word .

"Clare..." I breathed as I tryed to grab ahold of her hand . She turned to look at me . "Can we talk ?"

She hesitated . "...Here ! I need to get to my next class Elijah ."

_Wow . Low blow . NO ONE called me Elijah . It just wasn't done ._

"No not here ." I said with a sarcastic smirk . "Come by my house later tonight at around seven ?"

"Sure . See you then ." She replyed curtly and walked away .

The rest of the day went by in a blur . I remember sitting with Adam at lunch , listening to him talk about his new comic . I tryed to act intrested , but the look on Clare's face when I told her no, was haunting me . It was all I could think about . I remember seeing her in the halls between classes . And the one time I caught her eye , I got a weak smile out of her .

After dinner I sat impatiently on my couch . I tryed to entertain myself untill seven by watching the only thing on , Sarah Palin's Alaska . It was torture . I litterally wanted to rip my hair out . When I heard a knock , I jumped up . Looking at the clock , I was surprised the time had passed that quickly . I opened the door to see Clare standing on my front steps . She was beautiful , as always . She gave me a half smile , as she walked in .

She looked around . I forgot she had never been here .

" I ... expected it to be more ... black ." She said , slightly amused .

" Edwards , isn't it in The Bible that you aren't suppossed to judge people by appearences ? " I smirked . I knew she had a weak spot for it . " Listen , Im sorry I blew you off this morning . I honestly don't know why I did . Forgive me ? " I smirked , again . I could see her knees shake , and she sat down on the couch for balance . Damn , I was going to kill this girl if I kept smirking like that .

" I guess..." She said as she looked down . God I hate seeing her upset . I crossed the room to where she was sitting . Putting my arm around her , I thought about the last time I had made a girl I loved this upset . _Stop comparing them Eli . Pull it together . She's gone . Clare is the one you love now . She's the one that matters._

She looked up at me with those blue eyes . Id like to say that they aren't as blue as the ocean , because thats cheesy . But they really are . They remind me of when my grandfather would take me out on his boat before he died . I remember looking down into the ocean and seeing the silver fishes swimming near the surface . Her eyes were that color blue . They were breathtaking .

I remembered our first kiss . It was amazing . I really regretted avoiding her after that . I can't imagine how she probably felt . Next time it will be different . Verry different . And with that thought in my mind , I kissed her again . This time was even better then the last . Maybe they get better each time . In that case , I'd want to kiss her forever . And I mean it . Forever .


End file.
